MAMACITA!
by BangstaXELF
Summary: When the renowned thief, Natsu Dragneel, broke out of the prison all hell broke lose for Sheriff Jellal. Once worshiped as the town's hero is now treated as the worst scum. How will he restore people's faith in himself? And what's a certain raven haired gambler gotta do in this? (WildWestAU) (Reference to Super Junior's MAMACITA (Ayaya)[Drama ver.])(All credits to rightful owners)


_**(Not beta-ed. Pardon for the mistakes committed.)**_

 _ **~MAMACITA~**_

' _Train Robbers Caught! Our Sheriff, Our HERO!'_

' _Sheriff Becomes Town Hero!'_

' _Man Wanted for Murder Caught by Sheriff'_

 **Sheriff's ~Office and Jail~**

The town's sole hero and sheriff, Jellal Fernandes was looking at the day's newspaper, his eyes widening when he read the 'Breaking News'.

' _~Sheriff Failed Catching Thief~  
Prison Break!  
Reputed Thief Natsu Dragneel on Run!'_

'Oh why oh why!' he thought, groaning in despair. He slumped back on his chair, a frown settling on his face. He noticed when two passing ladies went whispering, stealing glances at him. He looked at them when another woman passed, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Ah! L-listen to m-!"

"Failure." The woman accused him, going away.

Jellal groaned, running his hand over his face. Not having any other ideas to release his stress, he stood up from his seat and stumbled over to 'Rogue's Cocktail Bar'.

"Ah hi Sheriff Jellal!" Rogue greeted him with a smile when he entered but it fell when he noticed the other's state.

Jellal waved back his hand lightly, dragging himself over to him. "Hello to you too Rogue."

 **Outside**

Everyone was indulged in their own lives.

Gajeel the blacksmith was pounding on a piece of iron, mending it into a new guitar. Well, iron guitars were his specialty.

Loke the barber and Gray the gambler were playing a game of cards with Gray showcasing his card 'sticking' abilities, randomly sticking a card to his cheek or mouth.

All this while Lyon the bullfighter was trying to awe his favorite woman, Miss Juvia, but was promptly being ignored by her. He flapped around his red silk cloth, performing random acrobatic moves with such grace that awed the other ladies present.

Just beside Loke's barber shop a man was sitting, playing his banjo. He looked up when he felt some movement in front of him only to see Freed the bank manager holding a crown of gold embedded with many millions worth of diamonds and jewels. The man, identified as the runaway thief Natsu Dragneel, stared with greedy eyes at the said shimmering headgear.

 **Rogue's Cocktail Bar and Pawn Shop**

Jellal and Rogue clanked their glasses filled with booze, gulping down their 4th drink. They scrunched their nose lightly when the burning liquid passed through their throats.

Jellal brought his hand up to the badge stuck to his shirt over his heart. He unpinned it, staring at it with frustration. What kind of a hero he was if he couldn't even keep a puny robber in the jail?

"Aayy, poor you." Rogue said, patting his back reassuringly.

 **Outside**

Freed spun around with the crown, heading towards his wagon. He placed the treasured piece of clothing in a trunk and locked it before closing the gate of his wagon.

Unbeknownst to him, two guys had their eyes set on the invaluable piece of jewelery.

Gajeel looked around when his eyes spotted the guy with the banjo who was nearly drooling at the sight of the crown. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

Gajeel went towards Freed and slung his arm around his shoulder. "Hey Mr. Freed, don't you think this wheel is a little bit dented on this side?"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah! Look!"

While the bank manager was busy inspecting the supposed to be dented wheel, Gajeel motioned for the pink haired thief to come forwards and do his job.

Natsu dashed towards the wagon but fell down mid-run. By the time he reached the wagon, the bank manager had already spotted him but it was too late. Natsu had already grabbed a hold of the trunk containing the valuable item and was running away.

Freed tried to pursue him but Gajeel knocked him unconscious.

Loke, being a spectator of the robbery, immediately stood up from his seat in shock.

 **Rogue's Cocktail Bar and Pawn Shop**

Jellal looked at the badge sadly when suddenly he raised it high in the air to throw it away. Rogue immediately tried to calm him down, holding his shoulder reassuringly.

"AAAAAHHH~!" a high pitched scream was heard.

Both of theirs' attention was snatched away by it, Jellal stopping mid-throw.

 **Outside**

"AAAAHHH! SHERIFF JELLAL! HELPPP! AAAHHH~!" Loke screamed for help. Behind him Gray was solely focusing on gathering his cards, occasionally stealing glances around.

 **Rogue's Cocktail Bar and Pawn Shop**

"Huh?" Jellal voiced out stupidly.

"Someone is in trouble sheriff!" Rogue said, looking around alarmed.

Jellal looked troubled. He stared at his badge with resignation in his eyes. Sighing in frustration, he stuck to his shirt, getting up with a will to fight and reclaim his respect. He cursed before running towards the door.

Rogue just watched him from behind, surprised from the sudden change, "Wow."

 **Outside**

Jellal darted outside with a battle cry, slamming through the doors. Just outside he met a screaming strawberry blonde, pointing towards the fainted green haired man.

Jellal rushed towards the man, his eyes wide in shock. He checked him for any injuries, his gun secured in his hand.

"Sheriff-san! He went there!" Loke screamed pointing in the direction the thief and his accomplice had run in.

Jellal barreled in the direction mentioned, screaming.

Gray looked at the disappearing back of the sheriff, getting up from his seat. He shuffled his cards, looking around. He went towards the bank manager, still on ground, and bent down.

Behind him Lyon was indulged in trying to impress his crush and Loke was distracted enough not to notice him. He smirked before plunging his hand in the inner pocket of the green haired man's jacket.

 **Erza's Cake Stall**

Erza waved her hand over her cakes, swatting away those filthy, persistent flies that had the audacity to roam over her precious delicacies. She caressed her precious strawberry pastries licking her hands afterwards.

Bzzzz!

She stood up and vigorously moved her arms, trying to make the flies go away.

"Oh my precious babies~" she cooed, hugging one of the delicacies. She stood up, her 'baby' still in her hands. Just as she was going to deliver it to her new parents, a man with pink hair rammed into her, making her baby fall down.

"No…"

The man paid no heed to her, going through her baby's remains, breaking him even further.

Erza fell down on her knees, staring at the remains of her baby with unshed tears. Anger flashed in her eyes. She got up, taking a slice of her extra strawberry crème pastry. Gulping it down whole she ran after the man, cursing out a string of words that should have been banned long ago.

 **In front of Rogue's Cocktail Bar and Pawn Shop**

A group of ladies was sitting down on some chairs, gray entertaining them with his tricks with his cards.

"You wanna see a cool magic?" he questioned them getting happy nods in return. He smirked before placing the card on his mouth. When he removed his hand, it didn't fall down.

The ladies were awed as was reflecting from their cheers and claps. One of the ladies was Juvia Lockser who was crushing hard on him, sending him flying kisses every moment or so. But sadly, the handsome gambler had no interest in her.

In the middle of the road Lyon was trying his hardest to gain the attention of his beloved one, performing a series of acrobatic moves one after another.

Even though the ladies hadn't noticed him, the cunning gambler did. 'Just on time.' He thought when he saw another man appearing with a 'wanted' page.

Sting looked at the page in his hands:

' _ **WANTED:  
**_ _Natsu Dragneel  
Thief on the Run  
50,00,00,000 Jewels'_

It contained a picture along with the details of the pink haired thief he had been pursuing since years.

He bent down and took some gravelly sand in his hand and let it release, trying to determine the direction of the wind.

'As if that's gonna help him find that pink haired bastard. Tch, immature.' Gray thought with a scorn.

Sting, not noticing the two eyes glaring at him so openly, went towards the red cape bearer.

Lyon was trying to do splits when suddenly someone came from behind him and his leg got stuck. Because of that he lost his balance and nearly fell down on his butt if not for his reflexes. He immediately stood up straight, not unleashing a barrage of profanities for his pure, innocent Juvia was sitting just a little distance away.

"Have you seen this bloody rascal anywhere near here?" Sting questioned him, pointing towards the pic in which the thief was grinning toothily.

"Yeeaaah!" Lyon replied.

Gray was stealing glances at them occasionally when his eyes spotted a tuft of pink hair and a banjo.

Natsu, being the idiot he was, was unknowingly heading towards the detective and bull fighter who were talking regarding him. He looked around him but not behind which resulted in his ramming against the idiotic detective. "Yaaah!" he screamed in fright, tightly gripping his precious booty.

Sting held his arm and drew him near.

Gray swore loudly, making the ladies look at him skeptically. "Oh sorry my dears, let's continue shall we?" he apologized with a heart stealing smile. The ladies swooned at him, especially a certain blue haired lady. He grinned before continuing, maintaining a smiley façade. Unbeknownst to the ladies in his mind he had already strangled the detective thrice to death.

"Listen, have you seen this guy around?" Sting questioned the man. Lyon was already preparing his new bout of moves, looking at the blue haired beauty.

'Damed bloody idiot! Who in the freezing hell made a retard like HIM a damned DETECTIVE!' Gray yelled in his mind, nearly crushing all his cards.

Natsu smiled maniacally before looking at the page. He screamed in fright, running away.

Sting and Lyon stared at his disappearing figure, Sting pointing at his retreating back. "Ooohh!" Sting drawled, finally recognizing the thief.

'BLOODYYY FOOOLLL!' Gray yelled mentally, gawking at the blonde. 'Oh yeah…he is a blondie, of course.'

He swished his hand in the direction of the two idiots, the ladies following his command and rushing towards the two guys.

Sting's mind finally reacted and he dashed after the fleeing thief while Lyon was swarmed by a group of ladies, including his precious Juvia. He giggled idiotically as he was drowned in hugs and pecks.

 **Blacksmith's**

Natsu, accompanied by Gajeel and Gray, placed the trunk on top of an empty wine barrel.

Gajeel and Natsu hammered the box, trying to open it. Gray just continued with sticking his cards to his face as if there was an audience there.

The duo tried to wrench it open but to no avail. Even the blow torch and chain saw failed.

Gray smirked haughtily before taking a key out from his pants' pocket, the same key he had taken from the pocket of the unconscious man. 'I am a damn great genius.' He mentally applauded himself before proceeding to unlock the trunk.

Both the others stared at him as he unlided the box and took out the crown.

"Oh my goodness!" the duo screamed, drooling at the sight.

Gray Inspected the crown before nodding and placing it back. He smirked knowingly, shuffling the deck of his cards.

Gajeel and Natsu laughed gleefully, patting the raven head's back.

 **The Barber's Club**

Loke was cleaning his equipment with a brush, singing the 'Pororo' theme song.

Gajeel peeked from behind the wall before motioning for Natsu to follow him, the way was clear. Just as both of them came out of hiding, the idiotic detective came strolling down the lane, eventually spotting the pink haired man.

Gajeel hid the other behind him, raising his hand when the detective pointed his gun at them.

Sting went towards them, the point of his gun never leaving his targets.

Loke stared at the showdown between the three men, backing away slightly.

Sting went towards them when suddenly Gajeel held his gun bearing hands, making him lose his target.

"Run Pinky!" Gajeel yelled at him. Natsu screamed happily, sprinting away.

Gajeel pointed the barrel of the gun towards the detective while Sting turned it around and towards the bigger man. They fought like this for some time when the barrel ended up pointing towards the innocent barber.

Loke attached his back to the door of his shop, his hands clutching his hair. It was like he was going through a mental break down.

Both the others continued squabbling in a similar manner until Loke finally snapped, screeching loudly which scared both the others.

They fell down in surprise when Loke attacked the blacksmith with his special technique while Sting had the other in his grasp, the gun resting on the other's head.

After a while…

Gajeel was tied to a chair in front of Loke's salon with the detective snapping a bush trimmer near his hair and Loke irritating the heck outta him.

Across from Rogue's, Lyon was openly flirting with the lady of his dreams. Jellal raised a brow at this before confronting the silver haired male.

"Hey you!" he yelled, pointing his gun at the other's head. Juvia shrieked, hiding behind Lyon's back. "have you seen Natsu the thief?" he questioned.

Lyon immediately shook his head, backing away from the weapon.

Jellal groaned, firing some rounds in the air in frustration.

Suddenly Natsu arrived, his gun pointed at the sheriff. "Hey!" he called the other.

Just as the sheriff turned around, Natsu fired a shot at his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

Jellal's hand instinctively went over to where the bullet had stricken, his expression a mixture of surprise and pain.

Loke, Sting and Gajeel screamed like girls, hugging each other. Erza tore a big bite off her cake along with the carton box it was in, shocked.

Jellal fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes falling shut.

Natsu blew away the residual on the mouth of his gun, smirking in victory.

Lyon stared in disbelief at the dead body, Juvia hugging him. Freed had nearly chewed his finger tips off, finally conscious.

Gray grinned, shuffling the deck of his cards.

Natsu yelled in victory, dancing happily.

Rogue, enraged, aimed his rifle at the thief but he managed to run away.

Suddenly Jellal's eyes flew open. He looked around, feeling where the bullet should've penetrated his body. His hand came across his badge, the bullet stuck on it. He smiled, thanking Gods that he hadn't thrown it away.

"BASTARD!" he screamed, getting to his feet in a flash and dashing away.

 **After 2 hours…**

 **Rogue's Cocktail Bar and Pawn Shop**

Natsu looked around before entering Rogue's shop.

Rogue turned around and smiled when he noticed the man entering with the trunk.

Natsu placed the box on the bar table, laughing loudly in accomplishment.

"Look at this pretty baby." Natsu said, caressing the box.

"I bet it is as you say ne?" Rogue questioned, smiling at the other.

"It's worth so muccch money I can't even tell!"

"Of course, that's why you deemed it worthy to be taken." Rogue said. He glanced sideways at the pink haired man before bringing out his rifle.

Natsu laughed and high-fived the other. "Your acting was too great!"

"Yeah, runs in the family, ya know." Rogue boasted. Natsu nodded before opening the trunk, revealing the treasured item.

Rogue picked it up delicately in his hands, inspecting it with a keen eye. "Wow!" he whistled, fascinated. "I have never seen anything like this all my life!" he concluded, still looking at the crown. He placed it back in the trunk before bending down to take out two bags filled with jewels. "Here ya go, I have completed my side of the deal." He said, taking the trunk and handing the money over.

Natsu took the money, dancing weirdly. He was way too ecstatic!

As he exited the shop, he was faced by Gajeel who was still tied with a rope and held tightly by Loke and Sting, Erza who was still waiting to revenge her baby and Freed who looked really reaaally angry. He tried to turn around but his only escape was blocked when Jellal entered with his gun trained on Rogue was secured in his grasp.

Natsu fell down in his attempt to run away, desperate.

Lyon and the ladies were all in celebratory mode, all dancing.

Jellal brought Rogue down from the raised platform of his shop, his gun still pointed on Rogue's head.

Erza picked the thief up by his collar, angry. She was gonna punch him shitless when someone exited from Rogue's shop.

To everyone's surprise and Gajeel and Natsu's disbelief, it was the local gambler, Gray!

He had the crown in his hand, stepping out proudly. He handed the head gear to the sheriff before facing the crowd. He showcased his 'Secret Elite Force' badge to the others, especially the pink haired man who was screaming in horror.

Sheriff Jellal patted the younger for a job well done who just smirked, attaching his badge to his jacket. Jellal roared in victory, handing the crown to its respective owner.

Freed thanked him excessively, securing the crown.

Erza slapped the snot out of the thief while Lyon and his brigade continued celebrating. Loke and Sting were getting giddy, teasing the man between them. Rogue could just stare at the others with his poker face, irritated.

Gray was once again back to shuffling his deck, smiling.

 **Aftermath…**

Sting was getting his hair trimmed by the barber, Loke, so his bangs will come off nicely when he will wear his hat.

Erza was sharing her precious pastries with the sheriff, making him examine the taste.

"We are ready to go, Sheriff Jellal." Gray announced when he had secured the three culprits with a rope.

Jellal smiled at the other, heading towards the three and taunting them by giving the crown to the bank manager right before their eyes while they could just helplessly stare at head gear.

Freed secured the crown back in its trunk, before placing it in his wagon and duly locking the gate, not wanting to risk another thievery.

Gray took the three with him, dragging them ruthlessly while the pink haired man could only stare at all the money that would've resulted in food, behind.

Freed and Jellal shook hands, peace being restored once again.

"But…Mr. Jellal, how were you able to know that Mr. Rogue was involved in this all too?" Loke questioned him from where he was grooming the detective.

"Oh, it was nothing."

 **Flashback…**

Jellal was hiding beside the window in the side of Rogue's shop. He witnessed the dealing happening inside, a plan immediately forming in his mind. He had never thought that Rogue would be involved in this too. That was the reason why the thief had known his location beforehand.

He smirked, getting out of his hiding place to inform his little partner of what was their plan of action.

"Just you wait you thief, I am gonna maul you alive."

 **Flashback End…**

"Yeah, it was nothing…at all."

END

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone~ Long time, ne? Ya I know, I've been MIA for far too long from what's acceptable and for that, I sincerely apologize.**

 **And now comes the prob with my updating schedules…I am sooorrryyy! I have been trying to puke out something for the next chappies of ALL of my on-going fics but…nothing…I know I am being highly useless TT^TT**

 **About this little ficcie, I was binge watching all the MVs when suddenly a bunny popped out in my plot field. I thought that inserting FT characters in the drama version of Mamacita (Ayaya) [by Super Junior…*fangirling in my k-pop heaven*] would be fun and…so I did~**

 **Hope you found it worth your time~**

 **Btw, I am thinking of writing down another string of one-shots too 'cus ya know, exams are coming, studies are hyping, my immune system is nearly gone and I don't think I can manage a multi-fic at a time like this.**

 **If you have heard any of the following songs, shoot me a PM! Maybe we can even make a collab fic ;)**

 **BTS- I Need You, Run, Boy In Luv and FOR YOU**

 **VIXX- Error and Eternity**

 **Super Junior- Evanesce, Join Hands and Pajama Party (There are many more :p But they won't fit~)**

 **Annnnnddd the almighty EXO!**

 **One more thing people, I have recently been writing on Asianfanfics by the username 'IcePrinceRay' and if you like any plot from there, tell me and maybe I can bend it enough and tinker with it a bit enough to make it into a FT fic~ (My world is becoming surrounded by k-pop XD Oh mo it's unbelievable! I am going nut crazy XD All those handsome oppas with their god like amazing voices, their bone tickling personalities OHMO I CAN'T ASDFGHJKL!)**

 **I will stop now XD This A/N doesn't seem like one now…too much ranting XD**

 **Some response will be great!**

 **Be safe minna! I will try my best to return with new chappies and fics soon! Hwaiting, ne!**

 _ **(For the ones wondering who was who:**_

 _ **Leeteuk- Natsu**_

 _ **Heechul- Rogue**_

 _ **Kangin- Erza**_

 _ **Shindong- Gajeel**_

 _ **Sungmin- Freed**_

 _ **Eunhyuk- Lyon**_

 _ **Donghae- Sting**_

 _ **Siwon- Jellal**_

 _ **Ryeowook- Loke**_

 _ **Kyuhyun- Gray**_

 _ **Hope it cleared things for ya~)**_


End file.
